<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by Kaslyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678095">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna'>Kaslyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on what could have transpired after Nolan and Amanda's argument in the lawkeeper's office in episode 1.09 "If I Ever Leave This World Alive".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joshua Nolan/Amanda Rosewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/gifts">aflawedfashion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the tags from this post: https://aflawedfashion.tumblr.com/post/137318522211</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get out of my way, Amanda,” he huffed, leaning further into her space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are you gonna shoot me Nolan?” she demanded, refusing to be intimidated and back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for what felt like eons, breathing heavily, both refusing to be the one to give in to the other. Then Amanda’s eyes unconsciously strayed to Nolan’s mouth, and Nolan swallowed in response, feeling hot for a new reason. His own eyes met her mouth, and then it was over. Neither could be sure who closed the distance, though they’d both argue it was the other person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, their mouths met, the kiss fierce and almost violent in its intensity. Nolan could barely process, acting on instinct as his hands wandered, one tangling in her hair and the other running up her side. Amanda’s hands pulled him down, closer, and then one was on his chest, his side. Her teeth cut into his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to hurt, to show she was still frustrated with him. Her tongue soothed the sting almost as quickly as it had happened, and she opened her mouth further to let him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the lack of air was too much, and they pulled apart, breathing heavily again-albeit for a different, better reason. Nolan staggered back, staring at Amanda, the way her braid and clothes were disheveled, her lips reddened from the kissing. He was sure he hadn’t fared much better. Neither spoke, because neither knew what exactly to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan inevitably came back to his senses enough, the anger creeping back in as he declared, “I’m still mad about this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he stormed out, temper cooled enough to not go down in a blaze of glory, riled up for different reasons. In his haste to escape the lawkeeper’s office he ran right into Doc Yewll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it,” she told him, even as he reached to steady her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Doc?” he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Amanda in there?” she replied, not answering the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I need to talk to both of you,” she sighed, “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And back inside they went. Nolan and Amanda’s eyes met, Amanda breaking eye contact first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would have to talk about it eventually, but for now, their focus was on one thing only: getting the cure Yewll told them had been dropped outside of the town to the people of Defiance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>